Star Spangled Love
by Starpenmusic
Summary: Revised and added to! Peggy Carter always loved Steve Rogers, even when he wasn't there. What happens to Peggy after Captain Americas plane goes down. Chapter 2 added!
1. A Lost Love

**A/N: Wow, a year already, and a few days! I wanted to update and fix Star Spangled Love, as well as add to it. SO, I hope you enjoy. Chapter two is up, and I think I'll just put that as an excerpt from the sequel, On the Back of My Mind, so follow me and I'll have it posted soon! Thanks, reviews make me happy!**

It was like a waterfall, a torrent of emotions that poured from her in one shot. She didn't care if her lipstick was smudged, or eye makeup ran down her cheeks. She didn't want to look beautiful or tough, she just wanted him back. He had meant more to her than she thought he ever would, and know he had unraveled her entire world. She sobbed, tears splattering the microphone. He wouldn't be able to hear it, just like all she was getting from his end was static.

She loved him. She had even before he was a big shot. Before he was Captain America, the Star Spangled man. No, she loved Steve Rogers the wimpy kid from Brooklyn. He had a heart and more importantly compassion. Even when Bucky died he had kept his dignity.

Peggy Carter considered herself a tough woman, after all she was a high ranking army official. But somehow Rogers was able to do what no other man had. He had made her fall for him. She was broken now. Her heart had shattered into so many pieces that she never had been able to fully recover it.

_They had a date. Steve will be there. _She tried to assure herself. He had seemed so confident and calm, even though his death loomed before him. They were going to go dancing on Saturday. He had been waiting for the right partner, and she knew she was his. Sure, she would saunter around in her heels and act strong, but with Steve she knew she didn't have to. They had always teased each other about being on time, but this time was no joke.

Resolve washed over her and she wiped her tears off, standing up. Shakily, she pulled off her heels and stumbled away from the spot. She knew he was gone and lost to her forever. She would wait, for as long as it took. It was silly, a little girl's fantasy that he would be there, but that didn't stop her.

Every Saturday she would go to the bar and wait. She refused to dance with ant man there. She was Steve's and Steve's alone. But he wasn't there. Not in ten weeks and not in ten years. She never gave up in him though. Not even when men, strong and tall came up to her with alcohol on their breath and lustful hands. How could she? Her love was too powerful, too consuming.

Howard would come; they always stayed in touch, a silent companion in her waiting. He was a support beam she could sag on, time after time when the door never swing open to Harold Steve's arrival. He would eventually marry, show her pictures of his own son, Tony, but the boy just reminded her of everything she would never have. She loved them dearly, but they were the life she would never have. She had thought of it before, whispered her dreams when only her pillow was listening and had imagined a future away from war, with Steve and a baby slung on her hip. He would come home every night, swing her around and kiss her, rocking the baby in his massive arms.

But he never came. Eventually she was too old and frail to make the journey to the bar. She still refused to believe his death. Captain America would sweep her off her feet and carry her to their life together. Than it was the end. Her lush brown hair turned to match the snow and her smooth skin as wrinkled as time. His name was on her once red lips and her last thought was of his perfect face.

When he awoke many years later, he looked far and wide for her. He had to apologize for missing their date. And one day he did. It was no more than a tombstone and she was no more than bones.

_Peggy Carter_. It said. _Solider, Fighter and Lover of a Brooklyn boy._

She truly had never given up on him. When he visited the bar she had frequented he heard tales of a woman who had waited for her love on Saturdays. And he knew that one day he would see her again. It was that that kept him going. Her memory and love. Forever and always.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! It's been over a year since I published Star Spangled Love, my first Fanfiction piece EVER. A lot has happened since then. This is the prologue to my new Captain America/Avengers piece, about Steve and Peggy's niece, Sharon Carter. Yes, she is real and not an OC. Enjoy, and wait for the sequel to be published! (:**

It was hard to forget someone when they haunted you every night. When Steve closed his eyes, her face was there, as beautiful as ever. He had never told anyone, but his thought was of her, in every night he thought of her. It was hard to adjust here, in this new world that was so foreign and alien, and he knew she could have helped to make it better.

The dreams were always the same. He would find himself in the bar, sitting at a table. The lighting was dim, and all around were faceless people. Silent and black, they would crowd the small room. Then he would see her, sitting on a barstool with her ankles crossed, high heels barely brushing the ground. She's smile, lips red with all her lipstick and he would find himself pulled from his chair by an unknown force, drawn to her like a magnet.

He would bow his head sheepishly, take her hand and kiss it. She would nod her acceptance and he would lift her off the bar as if she was no more than paper and then they would dance. The faceless patrons of the room would fade away, pushed to the fray by the soft scent of her perfume and gentle laugh. They would sway, back and forth slowly, lost in each other's eyes. Hers were deep, brown pools he got lost in.

But then the music would stop, and she would slide her warm, smooth skin from his. Without her touch, he was numb, the sparks gone. She would lean in one last time, a brief kiss that sucked all the air from his chest; she was the water and he dying of dehydration in the desert. He would reach out, but she just faded away into the group of identical figures.

That's when he would wake up, sweating and cold, lips thick and tingling. She was gone, confined to his dreams, never to see the light of day again. If he closed his eyes, tried to go back to sleep, only darkness would fill his head. She wouldn't come on command, couldn't be beckoned.

Tonight was one of the worst, the feeling of longing lasting way after he woke up. Even when he slid into the familiar costume and reported to Fury, he was still missing her. Command was quite today, only Stark, Banner, Thor, Barton and Natasha conferencing with Fury. He took his place by Stark, bantered back and forth with him, but it didn't help anything. They were just about to go out on a mission when he saw her, long honey hair swinging around her back, symmetrical features determined. They were all so familiar, it was like a dream. The words rushed out of his mouth in a torrent, and she looked surprised.

"Peggy."


End file.
